Solo y Acompañado
by BtrNmKpfan
Summary: Quien pensaría que una pérdida, nos llevaría tan lejos…


Holis Little Towers!:3 ...otro fic les he traido e.e y este es un poco extraño ustedes veran porque xD  
Este es un Fic-colaboracion con YunaNeko13 ...asi que los creditos se dividen a la mitad (aclaro; todo esto se hizo mientras chateabamos en Facebook xD) ...disfruten ;D

* * *

**(Narrdores)**

El joven palido miro hacia sus alrededores,"Genial, ya me perdi" dijo para sus adentros, mientras caminaba hacia algún lugar... o un teléfono publico, por que su celular ya ni batería tenia... si la vida lo odiaba. lo peor que le podria pasar ahora seria encontrarse con un asesino, pero eso no podria pasar ya que el lugar se veia deshabitado desde hace tiempo. Anque bien, podría encontrarse con un violador, asaltante, y la lista podría seguir, pero preferia no pensar en aquello. Escuchaba pasos detrás de el, pero tal vez, podría ser un perro. Pero no era asi...

**(Pov. James)**

Sigo al chico palido que al parecer esta perdido, creo que escucho mis pasos por que pude ver como se tenso y acelero un poco sus pasos, creo que deberia hablarle o hacer un sonido audible.

**(Pov. Logan)**

¡Mierda!¡Mierda! En definitiva, alguien me sigue. Acelero mas mis pasos, y dentro de poco me encuentro corriendo en un lugar, donde ni siquiera puedo ver mi propia nariz

**(P.J.)**

Que bien, ahora ya lo espante, sera mejor que ya hable. Me paro enfrente del lugar donde el se metio hace unos pocos segundos, aclaro mi garganta y suspiro para poder hablar...-Hola.-dije en un tono, creo yo, amistoso para que no se sintiera tenso.

**(P.L.)**

Me tense un poco, ¿Dónde salio este chico? -H...Hola- hable un poco asustado, apretando mi puño un poco... o demasiado... nervioso

**(P.J.)**

-ja...perdon mi comportamiento de hace rato, es solo que es raro que alguien aparesca cerca de aqui y no sabia como reaccionar.-dije un poco avergonzado mientra metia mis manos a los bolsillos de mi sueter.

**(P.L.)**

-¿sabes donde estoy?- pregunte emocionado, tal vez me podría sacar de aquí.- Es que... estoy perdido- comente sonrojándome y rascando mi nuca.

**(P.J.)**

-Si...-hice una pequeña pausa para poder verlo mejor-Pero antes podrias..¿salir hacia la luz y decirme tu nombre?-bufee un poco, dedicandole una sonrisa.

**(P.L.)**

-Oh!...claro... lo siento.- aun con la mejillas sonrojadas, sali de "la sombra", parpadeando para acostumbrarme a la luz. -Soy Logan Mitchell- cuando pude distinguir a la person que estaba delante de mi... simplemente me quede sin palabras...

**(P.J.)**

Salio de la sombra ese misterioso chico y cuando lo distigi me di cuenta de que tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas, esa fue una imagen muy tierna-Mucho gusto Logan, mi nombre es James Diamond...-dije extendiendo la mano

**(P.L.)**

-¿he?- pregunte confundido, admirando la belleza que tenia delante.-H..Hola- sonreí tímidamente-Mucho gusta James.- acepte su mano.

**(P.J.)**

-Contestando tu pregunta; estas a las afueras de Minessota, en un pequeño pueblo que construyo mi mama para estar tranquila y no ser molestada por los medios de comunicacion.-dije regalandole una sonrisa, pero veo que esta como confundido.

**(P.L.)**

-Osea...- mire alrededor-¿Tu madre es dueña de todo esto? - mi voz sonaba llena de asombro

**(P.J.)**

-Si, ella es la dueña de ''Cosmeticos Diamond'' asi que tiene el dinero suficiente para hacer lo que se le plazca.-puedo ver que sigue asombrado.-Pero no te quedes aqui, ven, te invito a mi casa-dicho esto ambos nos dirigimos hacia mi casa

**PL** (M/A: Perdonen pero es que agota u.u)

Parpadee varias veces, y lo seguí en silencio, pensando en algún tema de conversación que rompiera el silencio.-¿Te gusta el hockey?- pregunte lo primero que se me ocurrio

**PJ**

-Es mi deporte favorito...-fui bajando la velocidad de mi caminar para poder quedar a su lado-¿Te gusta el...el..el.-me puse un poco nervioso-Lo siento, es solo que casi nadie viene aqui y es raro pasar tiempo con alguien-

**PL**

-Que bueno, el mio también.- comente divertido. Al notar que estaba nervioso, sonreí tiernamente,- Te entiendo, yo tampoco habla mucho con las personas.- suspire.- Casi no sales de aquí?- pregunte curioso

**PJ**

-No.-baje la cabeza-Raramente salgo, solo cuando vamos al centro comercial y ni siquiera voy a la escuela, tengo clases particulares.-trate de ocultar mi tristeza con una sonrisa-!Oh! mira ya llegamos-

**PL**

Oh!- dije sin estar muy seguro de que mas contestarle. Me dolio ver su sonrisa triste -Es lindo aquí...- comente tratando de seguir tema...

**PJ**

-Muchas gracias.-le sonrei y seguimos caminando hasta que porfin llegamos a mi casa.-Mira esa es mi casa.-le dije señaladola

**PL**

Sentí mi corazón detenerse por un milisegundo... su casa era enorme... no eso enorme era peuqño... Me pregunto que otras grandes cosas tiene. Ese ultimo pensamiento me hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas...-Es...gigante- dije en susurro

**PJ**

-¿A que te referias cuando dijiste eso?-le pregunto un poco curioso al ver el color rojo de sus mejillas-Porque estoy seguro a que no te referias a la casa-dije solta pequeña carcajada

**PL**

-¿he?- volteo a verlo aun mas sonrojado.- N..No..Pervertido.- esto ultimo lo susurre. No estaba en mi derecho de decirlo, pero no iba a permitírselo

**PJ**

-¿Seguro?, Porque pareces tomate por lo rojo que estas. Te juro que si te echo sal y limon podria comerte.-''Mierda'' pense, eso no se escucho para nada bien-Creo que eso fue raro...-

**PL**

Ese comentario solo hizo que mi rostro se sonrojara mas, y mi mente comenzó a vagar gracias a mis malditas hormonas de adolescente precoz -Podrias hacerlo.- ¡Demonios! Por que dije eso? - O solo..-

**PJ**

No pudo terminar lo que el iba a decir por que en ese momento lo cargue y nos metimos a mi casa, lo deposite en el sillon que se encontraba en mi sala.-Lo mejor es que esta casa es mia, lo que quiere decir que no nos podran molestar-empeze a besarlo desenfrenadamente

**PL**

Trataba de corresponder todo los beso, y enredemis brazos alrededor de su cuello, tratando de jalarlo mas a mi. Esto no es correcto, lo acabo de conocer y estamos a punto de hacer cosas nada "santas"

**PJ**

Puedo sentir que lo disfruta ya que trata de besarme torpemente, pero es gracioso y tierno. Pero esto esta mal...-!Alto¡ apenas nos conocemos y ya estamos apunto de perder la virginidad. Creo que es porque no he tenido pareja-

**PL**

Tenia los ojos entrecerrados, mi corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido, sentí que en cualquier momento saldría de mi corazón.- ¿e..eres virgen?- pregunte apenado. No podía burlarme de el, yo igual lo soy... y en todo caso yo la perdería, por que por lo que veo, el que lo tendrá adentro soy yo.

**PJ**

-Si...¿Tu lo eres?-pregunte un poco asustado, no queria ser la segunda o tercera persona en su vida

**PL**

Movi un poco mis caderas tratando de conseguir un poco de fricción ahí abajo.-S...si.- salio en susurro

**PJ**

-Creo que ya nos urge...-baje mi mano derecha hasta topar con su cintura, meti mi mano en sus boxers y empeze a hacer friccion con su miembro. Solo podia oir gemidos que venian de su boca, asi que decidi callarlo con un beso

**PL**

En cuanto sentí sus labios sobre los mios, correspondí el beso de inmediato. Me sentía en las nubes y nadie me podrá bajar de estas.-S...si- dije con un hilo de voz

**PJ**

Me separe de sus labios-Entonces porque no comenzamos con el juego-le dije picaramente y le mordi un labio, como respuesta solo conseguí otro gemido. Puso sus manos en mi pecho y me empujo para que yo quedara recostado en el sillon

**PL**

-E...Empecemos- le dije apenado. Mi personalidad tímida comienza a apoderarse de mi. Bese su cuello y luego lo mordi levemente, comenzando a bajar por su pecho.

**PJ**

-ahh...-gemi y suspire levemente por su mordida-Creo que ya me marcaste como tuyo

**PL**

Me sonroje por completo cuando dijo eso. ¿Marcarlo cómo mío? Apenas lo conozco. Aunque, en cierta forma… eso me hacia sentir... Bien…-E…eso parece.- con mis manos temblorosas trate de desabotonarle la camisa.

**PJ**

-Auch...Tomalo con calma-le dije al sentir como al tratar de quitarme mi camisa me rasguño con un dedo-¿O preferirias ser salvaje?-me mordi el labio inferior esperando su respuesta

**PL**

-Lo lamento.- me acerque y bese el rasguño que había hecho.- Estoy nervioso.- confesé apartando mi mirada.

**PJ**

-Yo igual estoy nervioso, pero calmate, yo nunca te hare daño.-lo agarre de la cintura y lo sente sobre mi entrepierna

**PL**

Gemí muy fuerte al sentí algo duro en mi entrada.- Gracias.- me voltee para quedar sentado aún sobre el pero viéndolo fijamente y uni nuestros labios.

**PJ**

Mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente le iba quitando la sudadera que el traía puesta, cuando se la ''arranque'' la aventé por algún lugar de la sala y cole mis manos al interior de su pantalon y de su ropa interior y comenze a acariciar su trasero, creo que es muy facil hacerlo gemir

**PL**

-Ah~- lo unico que podia salir de mi boca eran esos sonidos. Mis brazos perdieron sus fuerza, cada toque me mandaba electricidad a cada parte de mi pequeño cuerpo. Trataba de quitarle la camisa.

**PJ**

Cuando porfin me quito la camisa creo que se sorprendió de lo que vio, no es por presumir pero yo tengo unos increibles abdominales y pectorales-Es mi turno...-con un rapido movimiento el ahora estaba debajo de mi, con mis manos sujetaba sus muñecas. Me acerque a su cuello y le mordí, haciéndolo gemir de nuevo

**PL**

Aunque el no sostuviera mis muñecas, no seria capaz de moverme, me senti... tan bien en este momento.-No veras nada lindo.- fue lo ultimo que alcance a decir, pues quito mi playera, dejandome solo con pantalones.

**PJ**

Lo que vi al quitar su playera fueron su cuerpo no tan definido y una pequeña barriga-No me importa, para mi tu sigues siendo sexy-vi como se le dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios dejando a ver unos oyuelos que me encantaron. Baje hasta su entrepierna-¿Puedo?- el solo asintio y desabotone su pantalon y lo baje por completo

**PL**

Me sonroje más. Me sentía tan… expuesto, me sentía... Mal, no se por que.-No veas.- mi personalidad me volvía a atacar mientras ponía mis manos en sus ojos.

**PJ**

Al hacer eso no me quedo de otra mas que quitarme mi cinturon del pantalon y amarrarle las manos. Con mi brazo izquierdo sujetaba ambas manos y con la derecha le bajaba sus boxers, cuando termine de bajarlos salto su miembro todo erecto-Creo que estas muy feliz Loggie-

**PL**

-No veas!- ahora grite, moviéndome un poco para cubrirme, me sentía avergonzado. Inconscientemente moví mis caderas tratando de conseguir friccion. Lo cual fue mala idea, pues comenzó a acariciar mi miembro, provocando roncos gemidos de mi.

**PJ**

-Tranquilo, solo calmate...-vi como temblaba del miedo, yo solo me subi y le plante otro beso en los labios. Volvi a bajar y engullí su miembro, comenzaba a bajar y subir, y el comenzaba a mover sus caderas

**PL**

-Lo…ah... Intento.- dije entre gemidos. Movía mis caderas en sincronía con el, aunque no quería lastimarlo. -Si sigues así pronto me…-

**PJ**

No termino su frase y toda su escencia inundo mi boca, yo la trage complacido. Con otro movimiento lo voltee dejando su trasero a mi merced, me acerque y lo comenze a penetrar con mi lengua

**PL**

¿Se lo trago? Arrugo mi nariz, si me dio asco. Sentí como de la nada me volteaba con unas fuerzas increíbles y sentí si lengua en mi.- Oh dios!- me moví más a el trataba de conseguir más placer.

**PJ**

Creo que le esta gustando TODO lo que le hago, su trasero es tan perfecto, creo que no podia pedir a alguien mejor para estar en este momento. Mientras seguia mi boca en su entrada yo me iba quitando los pantalones y mi ropa interior. Cuando por fin estabamos desnudos ambos me recoste en el sillon y a el lo sente a horcajadas sobre mis caderas, mi miembro tocando su espalda-¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?-

**PL**

Pase mis manos , aún amarradas, y jale su cuello uniendo nuestros labios, en un profundo beso,-S…Si~ Te necesito James.- salte un poco en su piernas, estimulando su miembro un poco.

**PJ**

-Lo que quieras mi amor-pose mis manos en su cintura y lo levante, posicione mi miembro con su entrada y lo solte de un solo golpe

**PL**

¿Me dijo mi amor? Sabía que una sonrisa boba había adornado mi cara. Sentí como entraba en mi de una sola vez. Solté un grito desgarrador, me dolió , pero era cuestión de minutos que el dolor se fuera y se volviera placer.

**PJ**

-Lo lamento-me senti un poco apenado, desamarre sus manos y panar hacerme sentir peor, tenia marcas en sus muñecas

-No importa, solo que nosotros dos disfrutemos de este momento-poso sus manos en mi pecho, se acerco a mi y nos volvimos a besar como nunca en esta media hora lo habiamos hecho

**PL**

Mire mis muñecas, pero no me dolían. Ese beso. Estaba tan lleno de amor, y lujuria, pero había amor. Asentí, informándole que me sentía listo para que se moviera.-Listo.- lo bese de nuevo.

**PJ**

Comenze a mover mis caderas lentamente, busque su mano y cuando la encontre entrelace nuestros dedos. Yo esperaba a que se opusiera ante esto, pero fue distinto, el los apreto mas y nos besabamos como si fuera el ultimo dia de nuestras vidas

**PL**

Gemía y gemía. Apreté fuertemente su mano, para asegurarle que me sentía A gusto a su lado. -Ja…Jamie.- golpeo un punto específico que me hizo volverme loco. -Te… quiero-

**PJ**

-Yo...yo...tte-no sabia como decirle lo que sentia-Yo te amo.-y le volvi a plantar un beso mientras seguia golpeando el punto que le gustaba. Y cuando menos me lo espere me vine dentro de el, llenándolo con ''mini-James'', y el se corrio manchandome todo el pecho

**PL**

Recupere mi aire.-Yo igual.- me recarge en su pecho, abrazándolo fuertemente, y tratando de normalizar mi respiración.-Y mucho.- me sentía sonrojar más.

**PJ**

Sali de su interior, y le bese la frente-Creo que esto significa que ya somos novios, ¿Cierto?-esperaba una respuesta que me dejara satisfecho

**PL**

Lo mire divertido.- No…- vi su cara de pánico.- No hubiera dejado que cualquier persona me quitara la virginidad.- le sonreí y bese su mejilla.

**PJ**

Rapidamente me levante, fui a un pequeño cuarto y saque una sabana, regrese con Logan, me acoste junto a el y nos tape, abrazandolo como para nunca dejarlo escapar.

**PL**

Lo abrace posesivamente, primera vez que me siento así.- Te amo Jamie.- le susurre al cuello

**PJ**

-Te amo Logan-y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos...

**PL**

No se en que momento me dormí, pero me sentía a salvo y feliz. Realmente, lo amaba...

* * *

Gracias por leer, denle creditos a Yuna, les repito que la mitad es de ella :3 dejen Reviews y espero que no se hayan confundido ñ.ñ

Besos  
BYE ;D


End file.
